


you live and you lose, you sympathetic star (you know where i are)

by mirabelleicepop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, Meta, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Stoner Amami Rantaro, why is that a tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabelleicepop/pseuds/mirabelleicepop
Summary: Amami leaned back into the couch, exhaling smoke softly as he zoned out on the rerun of an old Danganronpa. Shirogane’s legs were draped over his lap, and aside from the chatter of the trial on screen and the clack of Shirogane’s keys, the room was silent.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi, could be read as ship but i intended it to be platonic
Kudos: 11





	you live and you lose, you sympathetic star (you know where i are)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST DANGANRONPA FIC IN MONTHS  
> title from "theres something happening here" by jack stauber (commonly known as close up)
> 
> theres a reference to sdra2 and yttd somewhere
> 
> please note: rantaro is smoking weed, and my s/o beta read this and apparently weed use is not as common as I was shown it is growing up. I was always taught it was on the same level as something like drinking, like you shouldnt do it but if you did it wasnt a huge thing. but apparently its a huge no-no to some. So dont do drugs kids. either way rantaro and tsumugi are rich bitches they can break the law.

Shirogane hummed as she worked on roughly outlining the script for this season of Danganronpa. Victors of the game got special privileges; and she supposed this was her privilege. A rerun of Season 22’s game was on her television- Hibiki sobbing as Kanade screamed. Shirogane shook her head and returned to her scripting. Did she want to incorporate a double blackened element into her season?

Amami leaned back into the couch, exhaling smoke softly as he zoned out on the rerun. Shirogane’s legs were draped over his lap, and aside from the chatter of the trial on screen and the clack of Shirogane’s keys, the room was silent. Shirogane wasn’t sure what his victor privileges were. Sure, he was the one that had the most input on the incoming participants, but surely he had more than that.

“Ultimate Survivor. You know the type- mysterious creepy dude. Vaguely antagonistic, but with enough of a sob story that the fangirls fawn over.” Amami spoke up. Shirogane looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. He smiled lazily.

“You were looking at me with that one look. Personally I would’ve been fine with the mastermind role, but the execs said it'd be tacky to do the ‘late protag turns evil’ trope _again_. Whatever that means.” He waved the hand holding his blunt. Shirogane sighed, and held out her hand.

“Pass it to me.” Amami chuckled-

“Didn’t take you for the smoking type…” Still, he obliged. Shirogane held it between her lips, inhaling.

Gross.

She exhaled a plume of smoke and passed it back to Amami. Right. Her script.

“Are you dead-set on making Akamatsu the protagonist? K1-B0 is probably a bit too on-the-nose, but some of the other characters would be interesting.” Shirogane said, referencing the list of names Amami had given her after he’d chosen audition tapes. He’d jotted down roles to each of them. Blackened, victim, blackened, victim. Amami took another drag and shrugged.

“Not really. The Saihara kid would be cool maybe. Do whatever you want with them- ooh, but keep the chapter 5 thing. It's zesty and fun.” Shirogane clicked her tongue, deciding to ignore Amami’s idiotic word choice and instead opting for typing some notes.

“What do you think of a protagonist fake out? Start from Akamatsu, then make her batshit, like the foil character, and move it to Saihara.” Shirogane asked, Amami cocking his head at the question.

“Like season 42?”

“Fuck, that’s right- we could make her blackened maybe? But she kills someone on accident, or with good intentions. You know what marketing would do to me if I made her like _that_ without her being fun.” Amami shrugged.

“Do what you want- I’m not a script writer.” Shirogane snorted.

“I’m _trying_ to be polite by asking for your input. Keep talking like that Rantaro and I kill you off first.” She warned, jokingly. Amami chuckled

“Hey, that’s not a half bad idea. Paint me as this uber-mysterious hot dude, then I’m dead in the shower or something by day 2.” Shirogane looked up at him. He was right, that kind of twist would get the viewers into the show.

“And you would be fine with that?” She inquired. Amami waved his hand with the still-smoldering blunt dismissively.

“Like I give a shit. In and out in a couple days with my big boy paycheck. My contract’s only for two seasons. ‘S all VR anyways.”

“Lucky. I got stuck with the 5 year contract- of _course_ I had to win season 50 of all seasons. I would have gone back and told myself to wait a year to audition if I could.” Shirogane muttered.

“Hey, it’s not all bad. This is your first time as a mastermind, yeah? You get to keep all your memories.” Shirogane laughed softly.

“True enough. I’ll have Akamatsu kill you then, first death. I ever tell you I was the first death back in season 51?”

“Tsumugi, you’ve told me so many times. I also watched the season, I was like- 14 or 15. Not long enough ago that I’d forget.” Amami groaned. Shirogane shook her head.

“Just trying to make conversation. Speaking of ages- really? _Gonta?_ His profile says he’s 23. I know we take anyone from 15 to 25, but come _on_. He looks like a goddamn bodybuilder.” Shirogane scoffed.

“In my defense, his whole “raised by wolves” backstory is funny. Plus, it's a staple of Danganronpa to have a kind-hearted buff person. I’m guessing he gets like, shanked in chapter four?” Amami declared, slouching back further into the couch.

“Actually, I’m thinking of making him chapter four’s blackened. Not exactly new, making the kind one a killer, but it should liven up the show a little bit.” Shirogane explained.

“Ah.” Amami quieted down again, returning to the screen. The trial was nearing its end, but Shirogane didn’t care much. She’d seen this season- not the worst, not her favorite. Solid B tier.

Amami craned his neck over to glance at Shirogane's script. She scooted her body to the side, making it slightly easier for him to read. His eyes scanned the page, and he wrinkled his nose.

“Ew- what the hell dude? I know chapter three killers are supposed to be weird, but _what the hell_ are you going for with this.” Shirogane rolled her eyes.

“Chapter 3 season 32 was worse- come _on_ Rantaro, you cannot say with a straight face that whatever the hell Hiyori had going on was better than this. Plus, all the other blackened are too sympathetic. Got to have variety.” Shirogane said.

“Whatever you say, Tsumugi.” Comfortable silence returned to the room- the execution was starting on screen. How charming; this was an earlier season, VR hadn’t advanced enough to properly show an execution in the simulator. This one was animated in 2D. Shirogane winced at the microphone feedback noise from the execution, though it being muffled by bloody sound effects helped.

She returned to her notes- what to do with the magician? She was working with an abnormally small survivors slot, and with Rantaro giving her free reign over the characters' fates (barring Ouma and Momota), was Yumeno’s development worth it? Shirogane tapped her fingers against the side of her laptop. Amami reached over for the remote to mute the television. The execution was over, and post-trial chattering was never the most interesting.

“I’m gonna order pizza. You want any?” Amami asked. Shirogane made a noncommittal noise, not looking up from her script.

“Sure, I’m fine with whatever.” She fully lifted her legs off of him, allowing him to slip out from the couch and stretch out his legs.

“Cool. I’ll order, but don’t get too focused on your script and let it go cold. Rough draft isn’t even due for a couple days.” Amami added as he walked off to find his phone. Shirogane sighed, returning to her laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> dont do drugs kids


End file.
